1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel cycloalkylphenyl-substituted cyclic ketoenols, to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to their use as pesticides and/or herbicides. The invention also provides selective herbicidal compositions comprising, firstly, the cycloalkylphenyl-substituted cyclic ketoenols and, secondly, a crop plant compatibility-improving compound.
The present invention furthermore relates to increasing the activity of crop protection compositions comprising, in particular, cycloalkylphenyl-substituted cyclic ketoenols by addition of ammonium or phosphonium salts and, if appropriate, penetrants, to the corresponding compositions, to processes for their preparation and to their use in crop protection as insecticides and/or acaricides and/or for preventing unwanted vegetation.
2. Description of Related Art
Pharmaceutical properties of 3-acylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones are described in the prior art (S. Suzuki et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 15 1120 (1967)). Furthermore, R. Schmierer and H. Mildenberger (Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1985, 1095) synthesized N-phenylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones. A biological activity of these compounds has not been described.
EP-A-0 262 399 and GB-A-2 266 888 disclose compounds of a similar structure (3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones); however, a herbicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal action of these compounds is not known. Known to have a herbicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal action are unsubstituted bicyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-355 599, EP-A-415 211 and JP-A-12-053 670), and also substituted monocyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-377 893 and EP-A-442 077).
Also known are polycyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-442 073), and also 1H-arylpyrrolidinedione derivatives (EP-A-456 063, EP-A-521 334, EP-A-596 298, EP-A-613 884, EP-A-613 885, WO 95/01 997, WO 95/26 954, WO 95/20 572, EP-A-0 668 267, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, WO 97/43275, WO 98/05638, WO 98/06721, WO 98/25928, WO 99/16748, WO 99/24437, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869 and WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/23354, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/007448, WO 04/024688, WO 04/065366, WO 04/080962, WO 04/111042, WO 05/044791, WO 05/044796, WO 05/048710, WO 05/049596, WO 05/066125, WO 05/092897, WO 06/000355, WO 06/029799, WO 06/056281, WO 06/056282, WO 06/089633, DE-A-05051325, DE-A-05059891).
It is known that certain substituted Δ3-dihydrofuran-2-one derivatives have herbicidal properties (cf. DE-A-4 014 420). The synthesis of the tetronic acid derivatives (such as, for example, 3-(2-methylphenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-Δ3-dihydrofuranone-(2) used as starting materials is also described in DE-A-4 014 420. Compounds of a similar structure with no stated insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity are known from the publication Campbell et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1985, (8) 1567-76. Furthermore, 3-aryl-Δ3-dihydrofuranone derivatives having herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal properties are known from EP-A-528 156, EP-A-0 647 637, WO 95/26 345, WO 96/20 196, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, WO 98/05638, WO 98/25928, WO 99/16748, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/23354 and WO 01/74770, WO 03/013 249, WO 04/024 688, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897, WO 06/000355, WO06/029799, WO 06/089633, DE-A-05051325, DE-A-05059891. Also known are 3-aryl-Δ3-dihydrothiophenone derivatives (WO 95/26 345, 96/25 395, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, WO 98/05638, WO 98/25928, WO 99/16748, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/23354, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897, WO 06/029799).
Certain phenylpyrone derivatives unsubstituted in the phenyl ring are already known (cf. A. M. Chirazi, T. Kappe and E. Ziegler, Arch. Pharm. 309, 558 (1976) and K.-H. Boltze and K. Heidenbluth, Chem. Ber. 91, 2849); however, a possible use of these compounds as pesticides is not stated. Phenylpyrone derivatives which are substituted in the phenyl ring and have herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal properties are described in EP-A-588 137, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/16 436, WO 97/19 941, WO 97/36 868, WO 98/05638, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897, WO 06/029799.
Certain 5-phenyl-1,3-thiazine derivatives which are unsubstituted in the phenyl ring are already known (cf. E. Ziegler and E. Steiner, Monatsh. 95, 147 (1964), R. Ketcham, T. Kappe and E. Ziegler, J. Heterocycl. Chem. 10, 223 (1973)); however, a possible use of these compounds as pesticides is not stated. 5-Phenyl-1,3-thiazine derivatives which are substituted in the phenyl ring and have herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal action are described in WO 94/14 785, WO 96/02 539, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, WO 99/05638, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897, WO 06/029799.
It is known that certain substituted 2-arylcyclopentanediones have herbicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal properties (cf., for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,283,348; 4,338,122; 4,436,666; 4,526,723; 4,551,547; 4,632,698; WO 96/01 798; WO 96/03 366, WO 97/14 667 and also WO 98/39281, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897, WO 06/029799). Also known are compounds substituted in a similar manner; 3-hydroxy-5,5-dimethyl-2-phenylcyclopent-2-en-1-one from the publication Micklefield et al., Tetrahedron, (1992), 7519-26 and the natural compound involutin (−)-cis-5-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-3,4-dihydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclopent-2-enone from the publication Edwards et al., J. Chem. Soc. S, (1967), 405-9. An insecticidal or acaricidal action is not described. Also known is 2-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)-1,3-indanedione from the publication J. Economic Entomology, 66, (1973), 584 and the laid-open publication DE-A 2 361 084, with herbicidal and acaricidal actions being stated.
It is known that certain substituted 2-arylcyclohexanediones have herbicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal properties (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,135, 4,209,432, 4,256,657, 4,256,658, 4,256,659, 4,257,858, 4,283,348, 4,303,669, 4,351,666, 4,409,153, 4,436,666, 4,526,723, 4,613,617, 4,659,372, DE-A 2 813 341, and also Wheeler, T. N., J. Org. Chem. 44, 4906 (1979)), WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897, WO 06/029799).
It is known that certain substituted 4-arylpyrazolidine-3,5-diones have acaricidal, insecticidal and herbicidal properties (cf., for example, WO 92/16 510, EP-A-508 126, WO 96/11 574, WO 96/21 652, WO 99/47525, WO 01/17 351, WO 01/17 352, WO 01/17 353, WO 01/17 972, WO 01/17 973, WO 03/028 466, WO 03/062 244, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/005428, WO 05/016873, WO 05/092897, WO 06/029799).
It is known that certain tetrahydropyridones have herbicidal properties: JP-A-0 832 530. Also known are specific 4-hydroxytetrahydropyridones having acaricidal, insecticidal and herbicidal properties: JP-A-11 152 273. Furthermore, 4-hydroxytetrahydropyridones as pesticides and herbicides are disclosed in WO 01/79204.
It is furthermore known that certain 5,6-dihydropyrone derivatives as protease inhibitors have antiviral properties: WO 95/14012. Furthermore, 4-phenyl-6-(2-phenethyl)-5,6-dihydropyrone is known from the synthesis of kavalactone derivatives: Kappe et al., Arch. Pharm. 309, 558-64 (1976). Moreover, 5,6-dihydropyrone derivatives are known as intermediates: White, J. D., Brenner, J. B., Deinsdale, M. J., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 93, 281-2 (1971). 3-Phenyl-5,6-dihydropyrone derivatives which can be applied as crop protection agents are described in WO 01/98288.
However, the efficacy and activity spectrum of these compounds, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, are not always satisfactory. Furthermore, the compatibility of these compounds with crops is not always sufficient.